BCW Championship
The BCW Championship is a CAW championship in Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions (BCW Promotions). It is the world title on the Rampage brand and one of the two in BCW complementing the World Heavyweight Championship of the Mayhem brand. It was established in BCW on May 5, 2011 by the BCW President. The championship is currently held by Goldberg who is in his first reign as Champion. Origin The BCW Championship was introduced 2 weeks before BCW's Home-Coming event in 2011 and featured its first champion being Chris Jericho. Jericho was announced champion and had to defend the title in a 6-man Hell in a Cell match where John Cena won in his home town to become champion for the first time in BCW. Since June, Cena has held the title for 160 days till his current lose on December 5, 2011 against Chris Jericho on Rampage. Cena dropped the championship in his home town. On June 3, 2012, Chris Jericho dropped the BCW Championship to Goldberg inside a Steel Cage. Cenation vs. Corporate Mafia Since August of 2011, John Cena was in a contriversal battle with a group named Corporate Mafia. Cena, who was in a battle with Corporate Mafia member Brother Ray. Leading to Night of Honor, Brother Ray tried to take out Cena so he couldn't make it to Night of Honor. The plan back fired when 6 days before the event, Cena showed up at the contract signing involving Jericho and Brother Ray. The match at Night of Honor would have been a Fatal Four Way but was changed to a Triple Threat after a mysterious perosn ran down Goldberg with a car and broke his leg. After retaining at Night of Honor, Brother Ray stepped up to Cena for a one on one match up at Asylum. The match was a Hell in a Cell where Cena once again retained. A month later at Last Man Standing, Jericho battled John Cena for the BCW title after becoming the #1 Contender for it a few weeks earlier. At this time Jericho was now a member of the Corporate Mafia after Jericho turned on Cena in a Main Event Tag match on Rampage. Cena once again retained. The following night on the November 14th edition of Rampage, Jericho wanted a rematch and once again was insuccessful. December 5 in Weymouth, MA Cena placed the title on the line along with BCW freedom. Jericho defeated Cena to become champion and now the Corporate Mafia took over BCW and Jericho reigns as BCW Champion. Chris Jericho vs Goldberg This feud between Chris Jericho and Goldberg was the most higlighted feud in BCW. In September of 2011 a unknown assaliant took down Goldberg at the start of Rampage with a car. This happened a few weeks before John Cena, then BCW Champion would have to defend the title against Chris Jericho, Bully Ray and Goldberg. With Goldberg out of the picture the match turned into a Triple Threat Match. A week later BCW Champion John Cena was attacked by Bully Ray in the parking lot and as assumed to be out of action for 3 weeks. The week after Chris Jericho and Bully Ray was about to sign a contract that left the BCW Championship vacant and the match into a single match. Before the contract signing was over Cena came otu and said that im still champion i will be there. Since Jericho became champion at the end of the year, Jericho has been cheating his way to the top. Becoming apart of the most dominating tag team in BCW, The Corporate Mafia by turning on John Cena in October. On April 2 2012 in Atlanta, Georgia, Goldberg returned and attacked Jericho and gave him a brutal beating. A year before, Jericho lost to Goldberg in a #1 contenders match to become the one to face Cena at Summer-Fest. That night Goldberg announced that he will meet Jericho at Bound For Greatness for the championship. Jericho defeated Goldberg at the grand stage. Then on May 7 2012, the Season 2 Premire of BCW, Goldberg won a BCW Championship Challenge to become the #1 contender for the championship at Guilty As Charged. On June 3 2012, Goldberg defeated Jericho in a Steel Cage match for the BCW Championship. The night after on June 4 live in San Antonio, Texas, Chris Jericho defeated Jeff Hardy for the #1 contendership spot to face Goldberg at Night of Honor on June 24 2012. List of Champions Category:Championships in CAW Category:BCW titles Category:BCW Promotions